


Twas The Night Before Yule

by Spooky66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Leia Organa, Hanleia Exchange, Holiday Fic Exchange, Married Life, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Leia, Han, and Luke take time to enjoy the holidays on Chandrila after the twins are born.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hanleia Holiday Exchange 2020





	Twas The Night Before Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!! ❤️❤️

Twas the night before Yule on Chandrila, and the setting was unfamiliar but at the same time reminded Leia so much of her childhood. Except instead of the Organas’ grand château in the Triplehorn Mountains on Alderaan, it was a cozy rented cabin in the Chandrillan countryside at the foothills of the Shashwaat mountains. And instead of her parents, Leia was surrounded by a family she’d created herself: Han, Luke, and the twins sleeping in their portable crib, curled together like little tookas. 

A fire burned in the fireplace as the three adults played a rousing game of Tatooine Chambers. 

“Eat it Skywalker!” Han shouted as he laid down his red Clone Trooper Captain, beating Luke’s white Destroyer Droid. He took a deep sip of his whisky in celebration but stopped short when Leia laid down her red Courtesans with a smile. 

“Where the hell were you hiding that?!” Han gestured wildly at the table as Luke laughed and took a sip of his hot chocolate, “No! There is no way; you cheated somehow!” 

He looked between the smirking twins., “The two of you cheated, did some kind of weird Jedi trick, I had this round!”

“You’re just a sore loser.” Leia said, holding back a laugh, “And if you keep shouting you’ll wake up the babies and then you’ll be the one who will entertain them.” 

Han looked behind him with alarm before lowering his voice, “I just don’t believe it.” 

Slumped in his chair, Han snatched up Leia’s cards to do his own thorough investigation, drawing a fond smile from his wife and brother in law. 

“Sure Han, take a look.” Leia said and kissed the top of his head as she went to refill her drink and stoke the fire. 

She reached out with The Force to check on the sleeping babies as she went and felt the sweet warm feeling that always came with their little dreams. For a moment she let The Force surround her and she felt the energy of all those she loved. Jaina and Jacen’s energy had a very familiar feel, like an extension of her own self. Han gave off his own very specific energy that for Leia was both comforting and exciting. His Force energy drew her in, along with everyone else around him. It was unsurprising to her that he was so strong and bright in the Force and she could already, even at their young age, sense that same energy in their little ones. As she’d grown over the last few years she’d come to recognize Luke in the Force better than anyone. He was the first being she was able to really recognize. Luke believed it was a remnant from being in the womb, and how the first thing she’d ever known was his energy signature. Luke’s energy was like being wrapped in a warm blanket, it felt like home. She felt Luke nudge her back in the Force and smiled. 

As she checked the fire Han was still mumbling to himself, even as he admitted that her win had been a fair one. 

Luke, though, had already left the table and was looking out the window admiring the view.

“It’s snowing!” He sounded like a child again; it wasn’t the first time he’d seen a snow, not even the first time that day, but his voice still held the same wonder. 

“Once from Tatooine, always from Tatooine.” Han said with a fond smile. He joked, but she’d been there the first time he’d seen pretty, non-Hoth, snow. She’d seen his eyes widen before he stuck his tongue out to catch the gentle snowflakes on it. The sight had squeezed at her heart and the memory of it brought her back over to the table to stand near him. 

Smiling up at her, Han slid his arm around her and pulled her down onto his lap. She tried to pull away at first, with no real intent, but she really couldn’t resist him when he looked at her with that wide, shameless smile. With Luke’s attention outside, Leia dug her fingers into Han’s hair and kissed him deeply. 

In the back of her mind she heard Luke saying something about sledding the next day but the delightful feeling of Han’s lips moving over hers was distracting. 

“Oh come on guys, really?! This is why I need Chewie here as a buffer!” Luke’s outrage touched her mind and they pulled away. 

Han and Leia being affectionate in front of Luke had not been too much of an issue before the twins were born, but for the past nine months it had been difficult for them to steal moments together. It was the main reason Luke had insisted on getting a neighboring cabin for himself rather than staying with the small Organa-Solo family. 

Leia decided to move right along, ignoring Luke’s embarrassment and Han’s indigence, “They may be old enough to enjoy a little bit of sledding, and the snow is certainly deep enough, we can go after opening presents.” 

Her childhood celebrations had always begun with gift giving and breakfast followed by a day of play and relaxation, and the two men didn’t have any strong traditions themselves so they just followed the same patterns. 

Luke had celebrated a variant of Yule on Tatooine, which was not a religious holiday but rather a day marked by bonfires, fireworks, and seasonal songs. The Corellian winter holiday of Krishnask was a week-long celebration the same week as Yule and usually ended with gifts and lots of alcohol, but Han had never grown up celebrating it properly and had no real interest in the religious roots of the holiday. And so the last few years they all celebrated Yule with Leia. 

Ever since the holiday season the year after the Battle of Yavin, when Leia had been terribly homesick and Han, still saying he was leaving after every mission, had brought her back a rare bottle of Alderaanian wine. That Yule Han, Chewie, and Luke had sat with her and let her tell stories of her childhood as they drank and played games. It had become their own little tradition since then. 

“That sounds good, I’m about ready to turn in for the night though,” Luke said before he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and Han a pat on the shoulder. Before leaving he stopped at the crib and gave his niece and nephew one last look for the night. 

“Happy Yule, see you in the morning.”

Leia snuggled deeper into Han’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Well what to do now…” 

“I bet we can think of something.” Han murmured before he began kissing her once again.

Leia sighed into his mouth as his fingers ran down her spine, and she responded by running her tongue along his bottom lip. Their mouths moved together in a practiced fashion that still elicited the occasional moan and grunt from both parties. After a few minutes Leia turned in his lap placing her knees on either side of his legs, straddling him. 

Han’s hands cupped her ass, pulling her closer, and ground against her, showing her exactly how she was affecting him. She moaned a little too loud at that and they heard a slight ‘coo’ from across the room. The two paused for a moment and listened for further sound from the babies. 

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?” Leia whispered as she began to pull him in that direction. Han followed as if under a spell, putting out the lights behind them.

The bedroom was quaint, with its own small lit fireplace and a bed covered in furs. In the bedroom Leia began to unpin her hair and Han watched her for a minute, enjoying the soft light in the room and the way it played across her hair and face. 

He sidled up next to her and helped undo her braids, running his fingers through her hair, caught by a stray knot here and there. Remembering the first time she’d allowed him to see her with her hair down, telling him only one other person had been allowed to take down her braids in such an intimate way. Han had been unable to believe his luck then (still couldn’t for that matter) that Leia Organa would allow him to be so intimate with her. He still relished it, he sunk his fingers into her thick hair and buried his nose there as well breathing in the vanilla scent of her conditioner. Hair was not anything intimate or sexual on Corellia, and until he’d been with Leia he’d never seen it that way, but with her this was foreplay, and he could feel more blood heading south as he raked his fingers over her scalp and through her long tresses. 

Prickles ran down Leia’s spine and she grabbed the wall for support as her knees buckled. 

Han moved her hair to the side, baring her neck, and he began to kiss the soft skin there with relish. His hands moved from her hair to her waist, where he began to move them under her shirt and ghosted across her skin. Leia shivered in his arms and moved her arms behind her so she could bury her fingers in his hair. 

Han paused for a moment to remove her shirt and bra before continuing the light kisses and nibbles on her neck. His hands replaced the lost bra in a moment and Leia’s knees grew weak as he lightly pinched her nipples. It was Han’s turn to moan against her neck as she ground herself back against him. She finally whirled herself around to face him and began to unbutton his shirt, giving up a quarter of the way through so he could just yank it over his head. As soon as it was gone they were welded together, skin to skin, moving toward the bed. He moved his lips back to her jaw and then to her neck again, tracing with teeth and tongue. Leia’s hand moved down to the front of his trousers where she found him hard and straining. Han lifted her up in his arms, drawing a short laugh before he gently laid her on the bed. He grinned a lopsided grin down at her as he ran his fingers lightly over her body, tracing her curves. 

He slid her pants and underwear off and knelt between her legs, pushing her knees apart and enjoying the view before him. Han took a moment to lightly run a finger over her folds, smiling again when it caused a shiver to run through her body. When he replaced his finger with his tongue Leia arched up off the bed and dug her fingers into his hair to pull him closer. 

Han invested quite a bit of time between her legs enjoying her soft cries until she finally began to pull him up, indicating that she wanted more than just his tongue. 

They met with a kiss and he replaced his tongue with his fingers for a moment as he enjoyed her mouth for another minute before he positioned himself between her legs. Her face transformed before him from her eyes opened wide, meeting his with a flirty smile to head thrown back, mouth open, eyes closed. It was his favorite view in the world. Her fingernails dug into his back; he hoped there’d be marks. 

They fell into a familiar rhythm, Leia snaked her hand between them and let out a long moan as she began to move her fingers in tandem with their thrusts. Her climax was in sight, she could feel it coming on like right before a jump into hyperspace, and she chased it until Han tilted his hips in just the right way and her release came. Leia shivered beneath him moaning into his neck grabbing onto his hair, shoulder, and the sheets around them whatever she could grab onto. 

Han followed her over the edge quickly mumbling into her neck, “Kriff, Leia, love you…” 

She smiled and ran her hands through his sweaty hair, “Love you too darling.”  
When he rolled off her she followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

“Happy Yule, sweetheart.” Han whispered and kissed the top of her head. 

Leia looked up at him and caressed his cheek, “It is happy, because of you.” 

His eyes grew soft and he kissed her gently, running his fingers through her hair, “Remember that first one after Endor? That was much more tropical of course,” He gave her a roguish look, “and quite a bit louder as I recall.” 

That year they’d gone to the Gold Beaches on Chandrila instead, it was their first real break since the second Death Star and they’d spent most of the time totally naked.

Leia laughed, “Yes, well, we didn’t have to worry about waking up any little fussy beings at that time.” 

He shrugged, “Wouldn’t trade it though, they’re worth the bite marks.”  
She responded with a playful bite to his shoulder. 

They curled together under their bed of furs then and fell asleep to the crackling fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LaJulie for the beta read!!


End file.
